


I will take care of you

by Vallkyr



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is stubborn, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, and a sweetheart, but Felix is just as stubborn, in his own way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallkyr/pseuds/Vallkyr
Summary: “The student shares appropriate and relevant information, he is an active listener and important member of group discussions.” Silence falls over them as they continue walking side by side. That is, until Chan realizes where they're heading. “Felix, are you trying to get me into the dorm?”~Or: When Chan just keeps depriving himself of his own sleep Felix has to interfere. In his individual way.





	I will take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was time for some Chanlix again, hope you like it! :3
> 
> (Also Chan really needs to learn how to rest.)

“Chanchanchanchanchanchanchanchanchanchan-”

“What is it?!”

“Home. Now.”

“But I have to fin-”

"Nopenopenopenope" Felix's string of nopes continues while he takes Chan's hand and pulls him out of his chair.

"What's wrong with you? Why am I even dating you?"

Making a kissing gesture into the air, Felix eventually manages to get his boyfriend from a sitting into a standing position. Afterwards he starts pulling at Chan's arm again but since the latter is stronger than him it soon proves useless. Quickly giving up on Plan A, Felix moves on to Plan B: rounding Chan and replacing pulling with pushing. He puts his entire body weight into moving his boyfriend from his spot in front of the laptop.

"Woah what the hell?" Chan exclaims as he stumbles forward, barely catching himself on his desk. Felix on the other hand isn't that lucky. With a loud yelp he falls down to the floor next to Chan. _"Baby? Are you okay?"_ Wiggling around a bit Felix turns to lay on his back. Instead of an actual answer he just pouts at his boyfriend cutely. Chan sighs while offering a hand and pulling Felix up. As soon as he's back on his feet Felix uses the opportunity to catch him by surprise, quickly pulling Chan out of the room by their joined hands.

~

"Felix, I'm serious. I need to get back and work on that song-"

"Fooood."

"Yeah, sure. But we could have just ordered a pizza or something there's no need to leave the trainee building." Again Felix pouts while tugging at his Chan's hand, arguing him to walk faster. _"Are you really sure hand holding is even okay out here? People might recognize us, we should be careful with pda."_ Everything he gets in return is Felix singing Don't worry be happy.

Even arriving at the next fast food restaurant Felix still hasn't uttered even one normal sentence. The closest he got was _"Felix love Chanie."_. When they're standing in the line and Chan asks what he wants to eat Felix simply points at something on the menu. Chan has to guess three times until he has the right option. When it's finally their turn Chan steps up to the counter alone, orders Felix cheeseburger, his burger, a big portion of fries for both of them and two cokes. Paying for everyone's food is by now completely normal to Chan, like a habit, especially when he's out with his boyfriend. Nevertheless he smiles like an idiot when Felix leans his head against Chan's back in silent recognition.

"You know, the next time we go somewhere you should order. Practice a little with people who don't know where you're from." The only answer he gets is a strange noise which distantly sounds like a velociraptor. Shaking his head in adoration, Chan searches a table for the two of them, puts down their food and starts eating together with Felix.

After a while Felix suddenly leans forward, mouth slightly agape but not saying anything, not that Chan actually expected him to talk normally by now. Chan pauses and stares back at his boyfriend in confusion. For a moment Felix's eyes flicker down to the fry in Chan's hand before looking up again all big and innocent and with a pleading expression. Finally understanding him, Chan dips the fry into ketchup before holding it up to Felix who happily accepts the treat. Afterwards Felix does the same for Chan who roles his eyes but eats his fry nonetheless, making Felix's smile even brighter.

When they're done eating Felix gives Chan a thumbs up, leaning back and comfortably snuggling into his seat. After clearing the table they leave and soon enough Felix is pretty much wrapped around his boyfriend's arm again. Surrendering to Felix's affectionate side, Chan lets himself be pulled along towards the trainee building. Only to realize that they are not heading towards the trainee building.

“Felix?”

“Hm?”

“Where are we going? I really need to conti-”

“Nuh uh.”

“The student shares appropriate and relevant information, he is an active listener and important member of group discussions.” Silence falls over them as they continue walking side by side. That is, until Chan realizes where they're heading. “Felix, are you trying to get me into the dorm?”

“Home, sweet home!~”

“I'm sorry, Baby, but like I said I have to finish making the song, I can't go home yet.” His protest gets ignored completely. Felix's only reaction is to start humming a cheerful melody and and pull him along even stronger.

~

_“Honey, I'm serious. I'd like to stay here but I really have to get back to work.”_ Chan turns around, ready to leave the dorm when he hears strange noises and feels a tug... at his leg? Turning his head, he realizes that Felix is laying on the floor while tightly hugging his ankle. _“Felix. What. The. Fuck?”_ Again, Felix doesn't answer, instead just pouts up at Chan, making him melt. _“Damn it, why are you always so cute?”_ Felix's pouts intensifies but his eyes sparkle with hope. _“Fine. Five minutes.”_ Immediately, Felix jumps up, takes his Chan's hand, drags him along.

As soon as they're in Chan's room Felix pushes him down on the bed. For a moment it's almost forceful but then Felix lets their lips connect in a sweet kiss and it's honestly the definition of soft. His lips move carefully and he keeps leaning forward just enough to make Chan slowly lay back on his bed. Felix lays down as well, halfway on top of his boyfriend, but mostly next to him. When they part Felix smiles warmly and snuggles closer into Chan who wraps his arm around Felix, pulls him closer and kisses the top of his head.

After a while Felix starts humming the melody of his favorite song. It lets a smile appear on Chan's face while he mindlessly plays with the chocolate colored hair in front of him. Slowly but surely a feeling of calmness spreads through him. It's been a while since he last felt this at peace. Usually everything is hectic and stressful and their dorm is the definition of chaos anyways, the good kind of chaos but still. As much as Felix fits into the playful mess that is their band, there's also this, the side of him that is content with just laying around doing nothing, the side that just wants be there for everyone, the side that can convey and provoke so many emotions without a single word.

“I love you, Felix.”

“I love you, too.”

“Oh? So you **can** still talk normally after all.”

“Of course I can.”

“Then what was with you before?”

Felix lifts himself up a bit to face Chan. Looking at him with an unreadable expression, he starts stroking a few strands of hair away from Chan's eyes, out of his sight. “I wanted to show you how completely ridiculous you sound trying to find reasons you absolutely have to continue working instead of getting your well deserved rest.”

“What?”

“Yeah.” Felix stops occupying himself with Chan's hair in favor of cupping his cheek, slowly caressing it with his thumb. “Every time I try to stop you from working until late at night you find some stupid excuse like 'I'm almost done' before working another five hours. That's no good for you. Be honest with me, when was the last time you slept at least a full eight hours straight?”

“Uh... I don't know? I guess it's been a while.”

“See? You're overworking yourself, Chan. Even if you say you feel fine now, on the long run you won't be able to hold this up. Sooner or later it will be too much for you and your body.”

“But there's no helping it, the work needs to be done.”

“Who said it has to be you doing everything? I appreciate your hard work but I'm sure nobody would mind helping you out here and there. Can't you try to distribute the work so you get at least six hours sleep at night? And maybe eight on weekends?”

“I don't want to burden the others.”

“It's not a burden, it's division of labor. Please, at least think about it.”

“Okay, I will.”

A little smile takes over Felix's face while he nods in agreement and lays his head back down on Chan's chest. With a relieved sigh he closes his eyes. Chan goes back to patting Felix's hair, really not feeling like working anymore. At least not today. “I think I'll call it a day. It's way too comfortable here to leave.” Immediately, Felix chuckles into his chest and wraps his arms around Chan a little bit tighter.

“That's the best decision you made in a while.”

~

When Changbin tries to enter his room in the evening he is immediately met with a hissed “Shush!” Confused, he takes a glance around, finding Felix sitting on Chan's bed next to a little blanked-covered heap. “He just fell asleep.” Felix whispers with a wide smile. Very carefully Changbin tiptoes into the room and discovers a peacefully sleeping Chan curled up on himself and holding his and Felix's intervened hands close to his chest.

“You actually managed to make him fall asleep at a normal hour?”

“Mhm.” Felix smiles proudly, then leans down to kiss his boyfriend's forehead. “He listened to me for once.”

“Wow, you'll have to tell everyone how you did that in case he overdoes it again. But for now, make sure he doesn't wake up.”

“I will.” While Changbin leaves the room again Felix's gaze is are already directed at Chan again. Very carefully, he lays down beside him again, enjoying the rare sight of Chan's completely relaxed face. “Whether you like it or not, I will take care of you, Chanie.”


End file.
